


All The Pretty Colors

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To view a picture I drew (with my dubious art skills) to go with this story, check out my DeviantArt gallery at:  http://akmars.deviantart.com/#/d4ydy03</p>
<p>This story was in response to the PoI FanFiction community on LJ:  write a POI story that is exactly 42 words long.  Since I'd just seen 'Identiy Crisis', it was a no-brainer!  ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pretty Colors

Title: All The Pretty Colors  
Rating: G  
Characters: Finch, Reese  
Genre: Silly Epi Tag for 'Identity Crisis'

NOTES: My entry in the LJ PoI FanFic community's challenge: write a story that is EXACTLY 42 words long. Enjoy!

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

"Did I?"

"No Harold."

"Did we?"

"No Harold."

"Oh..." the billionaire's relief was manifest. "What exactly..."

John pointed to a crayon drawing of two stick men holding hands. One wore glasses, the other held a gun. Both were smiling.

"Nice portrait, Finch."


End file.
